Kiss under the Rainfall
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang selembaran kehidupan cinta diantara sepasang suami istri. [Jitsui x Emma]


Awan mendung pekat mulai mengguritai langit kota metropolitan di Negeri Sakura.

Orang-orang yang berdiri di sana, lalu mulai mengeluarkan satu-satunya senjata pelindung hujan; payung. Namun, tampaknya ada beberapa orang yang ketiban sial lupa membawa payung; salah satunya adalah sepasang pria dewasa dengan wanita ayu yang duduk di dalam salah satu warung kopi yang kebetulan berdiri di ujung salah satu jalan besar di wilayah urban tersebut.

Wanita berambut merah diikat sebagiannya ini, lalu mengeluh dengan kecewa begitu ia mengecek barang bawaannya, "Aduh, aku lupa bawa payung. Kau bawa?"

Pria yang baru saja di _curhat_ i wanita itu, lalu menggeleng kepalanya, "Maaf, aku juga lupa, Sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Rainfall**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

I own nothing, ok? Eh plot is mine lawl

AU. _Crack pair_ alias Jitsui x Emma. _Gap_ umur yang cukup jauh *DIBANTAI*. Jangan flame dong, kan suka-suka _author_ dong nge _pairing_ siapa gituuuh. Kalau struktur kalimat bolehlah XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Payah ah... Jitsu-chan!" keluh perempuan itu, menyeduh kopi _macchiato_ dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Hahaha, maaf, Emma-chan. Kita tunggu saja hingga hujan reda, oke?" bujuk Jitsui menenangkan wanita berambut merah cantik tersebut.

Emma, si wanita ayu yang duduk semeja dengannya, lalu memasang wajah cemberut. Mereka baru saja mampir ke warung kopi untuk menikmati waktu senggang sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Namun sayang beribu sayang, keburu cuacanya tampak pelit memberi harapan pada mereka; membiarkan mereka terkurung di warung tersebut. Jitsui lalu mengambilkan selembar syal dari tas kerja dan berdiri, lalu menyelimuti perempuan itu dengan sopan.

Sesekali pria itu memijat halus pundak wanita tersebut, "Aku usahakan kau tidak lelah dulu. Sabar ya, Emma-chan."

 _Hish, siapa sangka dia begitu perhatian?!_

Mau tidak mau, Emma menggangguk pasrah; membiarkan dirinya disihir oleh kata-kata lembut dan sikap manisnya. Merasa bahwa Emma sudah lebih enakan, ia kemudian kembali duduk di seberangnya; menikmati ekspresi bahagia dan lega perempuan tersebut. Emma lalu tersenyum selagi kedua tangannya memegang erat kedua ujung syalnya, "Makasih ya, Jitsu-chan. Hampir saja lupa kalau aku kurang bersahabat dengan cuaca hujan seperti ini."

"Ya, Sayang. Mau ditambah _macchiato_?" tanyanya seraya menyeruput ekspresso-nya.

Emma lalu menggeleng kepalanya, "Segini saja cukup, Jitsu-chan. Lagian, sebentar lagi kita akan menerima tamu kolega dari butikku... Empat puluh lima menit lagi. Dan hujannya masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti."

Jitsui lalu melirik jendela kaca warungnya; di sana tampak hujan makin melebat. Banyak orang-orang terpaksa berteduh dibawah beranda warung kopi klasik tersebut; dan bisa ia pastikan, hampir seluruhnya telah basah kuyup. Ia sungguh tak ingin mengecewakan harapan wanita yang telah dipilihnya untuk berbagi suka dan duka hingga ajal menjumpai mereka; apa daya si cuaca tampak sedang tidak ingin membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing.

 _Bagaimana mengakalinya, ya... Tunggu... Kalau cara itu, mungkin bisa..._

Pria tampan ini lalu bangkit dari kursinya, dan membisikinya.

Emma seketika terperanjat kaget, dan menoleh pria itu dengan ekspresi syok dan tak percaya, serta membisikinya dengan setengah menjerit, "Kau yakin, Jitsu-chan?! Ka-Kalau kita sampai melakukannya, nanti aku..."

"Tenang saja, Sayang. Aku ingat, di rumah kita ada alat-alat P3K yang salah satunya adalah obat pereda demam dan penghilang rasa capek. Bagaimana?" tawar pria tersebut.

"... Kau yang tanggung, lho, Jitsu-chan." Emma lalu cemberut lagi.

"Iya, iya, Sayang. Mari bersiap-siap."

Jitsui lalu mengambil jas kulitnya, dan kemudian mengajak Emma keluar bareng-bareng; sesudah membayar tagihan kopi enak itu, tentunya. Begitu mereka berdua sudah keluar dan berdiri di beranda warung kopi itu, pria ini lalu memposisikan dirinya persis dibelakang Emma, dan mengangsurkan daerah lindungan jas itu persis diatas wanita tersebut. Dengan satu-dua anggukan pelan, mereka lalu mulai melesat keluar dari warung tersebut; mengabaikan cuaca hujan yang sedang melebat.

Mereka lalu melesat menuju Port Wailley Street, jalan besar yang berada jauh di seberang perempatan dimana warung itu berpinggir.

Emma lalu memekik sedikit pelan ketika merasakan sensasi basah total yang mengguyur habis badannya, "W-Waduuh, basah...!"

"Sabar sedikit... Kita ke halte itu saja yuk! Sekalian menunggu bis...!" ajak Jitsui mengarahkan langkah kakinya menuju halte yang berada di seberang perempatan tersebut.

"O-Oke!"

Mereka lalu secepat kilat berlari ke halte itu, dan Emma langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan ngos-ngosan begitu sampai pada kursi kosong halte tersebut. Jitsui dengan cekatan melepas syal Emma, satu-satunya yang sedikit basah, dan kemudian membasuhnya persis dimuka wanita tersebut. Jas kulitnya kini benar-benar basah total, begitu juga badan pria tampan tersebut. Manik biru Emma bisa melihat lekuk badan pria itu dengan jelas; sedikit banyak, pria itu memang berotot, khususnya pada perutnya.

 _Wa-Waduh.. Ji-Jitsu-chan...!_

Manik cokelat Jitsui bisa melihat gerak-gerik kikuk wanita itu, selagi ia sibuk mengeringkan baju wanita tersebut. Menyengir jahil, ia kemudian membisikinya selagi kedua tangannya menangkap katupan kedua tangan wanita tersebut, "Apakah kau melihat lekuk badanku, hm, Emma-chan?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak-."

"Jahatnya kau, Emma-chan. Padahal kupikir kau tentunya tahu bahwa kita sudah terikat secara legal, hm?" goda pria itu seraya menunjukkan jari manis pada tangan kirinya.

Pipi tembem Emma bagai kepiting rebus begitu melihat jemari manis tersebut. Sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran berlian kurang dari 0,5 karat, bermahkota di tengah-tengah cincin itu. Serta dua inisial nama yang terukir secara bersampingan, di sisi kanan dan kiri berlian tersebut. Huruf J dan E; suatu inisial yang mengarah kepada mereka berdua.

"... Tapi tidak di depan publik seperti ini." Berusaha kuat iman untuk tidak balas menghajarnya. Atau menahan diri untuk memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, Emma-chan."

Dengan jemari tersebut, tentu saja Emma mau tidak mau, pasrah. Cincin itulah yang mengikat jiwanya dengan jiwa pria yang dengan sayang mengelap dirinya tersebut. Pun dengan dirinya; ia mengenakan satu cincin yang sejenis dengan pria itu; berada di jemari yang sama. Yang menjadi sedikit pembeda, bentuk berlian pada jemari wanita itu membentuk hati, sedangkan milik pria itu membulat seperti Bumi. Tidak terlalu menonjol, tetapi memiliki keindahan tiada taranya.

Emma tentu saja tidak menduga bahwa Jitsui, yang notabene lebih tepat untuk menjadi ayah baginya, memilih untuk melamar dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Ia masih ingat; saat ia berusia cukup untuk menikah, Jitsui memberinya sebuah teka-teki pada hari Valentine, yang ujung-ujungnya malah diselesaikan tepat pada sebulan sesudahnya. Belum-belum ia kaget bahwa teka-teki itu justru membawanya menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah lama mengincarnya untuk dipinang kelak.

Bahkan wanita itu masih ingat; betapa ayah adopsinya, Amari, sampai mencak-mencak di markasnya ketika mengetahui bahwa rekannya ternyata mengincar anak adopsinya; yang tak lain adalah Emma sendiri.

 _... Diluar dugaanku, Jitsu-chan ternyata romantis, ya..._

Jitsui lalu memilih untuk duduk di sisinya; menanti hujannya reda, sama seperti wanita kesayangannya.

Lalu tangan besar lagi lembut milik pria itu, bertaut dengan tangan wanita itu, dua-duanya. Saling menghangatkan diri di tengah-tengah lebatnya hujan tersebut.

"... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya; aku hanya tahu satu hal. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikah denganmu, kau tahu, Jitsu-chan." ujar Emma menghangatkan kedua tangannya pada genggaman lembut pria tersebut.

"Aku juga. Ada saatnya aku sedih meninggalkan dunia itu. Tetapi kaulah yang akan menyinari masa-masaku selanjutnya." hiburnya bersandar pada pundak Emma.

"Ya. Hingga kematian menjumpai kita..." 

"Amin, Emma-chan."

Tautan tangan itu semakin erat; menyambungkan ungkapan hati yang membludak bagai dimabuk kawula muda.

Pria itu lalu bangkit sejenak, dan kemudian saling bertukar pandang dengan Emma. Dipadu dengan cinta yang tak lekang waktu, dahi mereka lalu menempel satu sama lain; dan kemudian Jitsui memberanikan dirinya untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir ayu milik Emma. Badan mereka saling merapat; menghangatkan satu sama lain, di tengah-tengah cuaca hujan lebat. Dingin rupanya tak mampu memenangkan suasana mereka berdua; mereka terlalu dimabukbutakan oleh cinta.

Dan tak pernah mereka satu kalipun menyesal.

Bahwa mereka memutuskan untuk bersumpah dibawah kitab suci

Untuk menjalani dinamika kehidupan sebagai sepasang suami istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ END ]**


End file.
